zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Chimera
Chimera, also known as the Lycian Monster, is a guardian spirit currently partnered with Ryuji Hattori, head of the Hattori Clan and the Masanari Black Flowers. She is a tri-elemental of fire, earth and poison. Physical description The front half of Chimera's body resembles that of a lion. Her head, neck and chest if covered in a thick orange-brown mane while her body is covered in a light gold fur. On her back is a goat heat and her hinds legs are hooves. Finally, her tail turns into a snake head, with thick scales covering her belly and back. Personality Chimera's dominant personality, that of the lion, is very calm and confident. She is brave and does not stand for insubordination. The goat head is more relaxed and lazy while the snake head is quiet hyperactive and always ready for a fight. Abilities Powers *'Fire manipulation:' Chimera is partially a fire spirit and can control, generate and absorb fire. She can incinerate almost anything and even generate firestorms. **'Pyrokinetic combat:' She can fuse physical combat with her fire powers, which grants them impressive and destructive offensive capabilities, with defensive abilities somewhat lacking. **'Fire projection:' She is able to use and release fire in various attacks such as beams, balls, blasts, scatter shots, and bolts. ***'Fire breath:' She can discharge intense flames via exhaling. **'Fire resistance:' Chimera is immune to heat and fire. **'Fire aura:' Chimera is capable of surrounding her entire body with a fiery aura, burning and melting anything she touches and anything that comes near her. **'Firestorm creation:' Chimera can create devastating firestorms and infernos that incinerate anything in her path. *'Earth manipulation:' Chimera is also an earth spirit and can control, shape and generate earth and other earthen materials such as sand, rock, and stone. She can move earthen materials, utilize them as weapons and even cause natural disasters such as earthquakes. **'Earth combat:' She can fuse physical combat with their earth powers to execute deadly physical and ranged attacks. She can infuse earth with physical attacks, reinforcing and strengthening their fists, feet and body and shift the earth beneath her opponents to destabilize them. **'Earth constructs:' Chimera can mold and shape earth into tools or objects such as appendages, armor, barriers, restraints and weapons. **'Earth projection:' She can release and use earth in various forms of attacks such as bullets, scatter shots, balls, and beams made up of tectonic energy and dense minerals. **'Seismic emission:' Chimera has the power to generate powerful shock-waves that can destabilize or repulse objects and people and shatter fragile objects. **'Seismic sense:' Chimera can sense and perceive vibrations through the earth. **'Burrowing:' Chimera can easily burrow beneath the earth's surface. *'Venom generation:' Chimera also possesses a minor wood spirit ability in generating venom, which she can inject via her snake-head tail. While not fatal, Chimera's venom can cause confusion, disorientation and waning health. The effects are temporary and eventually wear away after a few hours. *'X-ray vision:' Chimera can see through solid objects and people. *'Reinforced cranium:' Chimera's skull is highly reinforced, allowing her to ram objects or individual head on while suffering no damage in return. *'Predator instinct:' Chimera possesses keen predatory instincts that grant her excellent tracking and hunting skills. *'Flight' *'Enhanced agility, flexibility and strength' Skills *'Tracking and hunting:' Thanks to her predatory instinct, Chimera is an excellent hunter and tracker. Special ability *'X Perception:' Chimera can see through anything. Attacks *'Cobra Poison: '''Chimera’s tail bites the opponent and injects a powerful venom. *'Gorgon Viper:' Chimera's tail fires a stream of poison that slows the opponent. *'Soil Burrow:' Chimera burrows into the ground. *'Ram Charge:' Chimera head butts the opponent with extreme force. *'Afterburner:' Covered in flames, Chimera charges at her opponent and leaves a nasty burn. *'Lion Flare:''' Chimera breathes fire at the opponent. Trivia *Chimera is based on the mythical creature of the same name. *Her alias is "The Lycian Monster" as the Chimera of myth hails from Lycia. Category:Masanari Black Flowers Category:Fire Spirits Category:Earth Spirits Category:Wood Spirits Category:Guardian Spirits Category:Original Characters Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Female Category:Animals